


Mountainside

by miinyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/F, Married Life, PWP, Trans Character, trans killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: “And Carey and Killian are in this big cabin on a mountainside, curled up on a couch, both reading the same book.”





	Mountainside

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I received for Carey/Killian smut which I was more than happy to provide! ;) Includes lots of cute hints at married life/domesticity, a focus on the size difference between the two, and a trans Killian as requested. 
> 
> Dragonborn anatomy in specific was intentionally left vague so you can all imagine whatever you want for the specifics. 
> 
> Commission info here: https://twitter.com/ilovelup/status/937495126766694401

It’s been a while now since the hunger was defeated. 

Carey and Killian have settled nicely into the married life, though the quiet stillness of it all now will get to them on occasion. Nothing stops them from going on their own adventures, as they do from time to time—Team Sweet Flips is eternal—but they’ve learned over the past few months to balance it with quiet moments like this. 

They own a cabin of their own now, up on a mountain, far enough up for there to be snow at least three-quarters of the year. The two of them are curled up on the couch, reading by the fireside, with Killian’s legs stretched lengthwise across the cushions and Carey sitting comfortably right in her lap. The light from the fireplace reflects off Carey’s wedding ring in a warm glow as she turns the page, the two of them reading silently from the same book, snow gently falling just outside their window. 

When they reach the end of the chapter, Carey turning the page to start the next one, Killian leans down and places a kiss to the top of her head, right between the dragonborn’s horns. 

Carey smiles, tilts her head back as far as it can go to try and look back at her lover, who then leans in again and places another gentle kiss to the top of her snout. They both laugh and Carey half-closes the book, keeping her finger in the page as she turns her torso a bit, then kisses Killian directly on the lips. They share a few little kisses like this, light and cute and loving ones, before Carey decides she wants to put the book down entirely for a bit. 

She smiles at Killian, then looks to her side, reaches over for the bookmark she left on the coffee table there. It’s almost an acrobatic feat in itself to reach it without getting off the couch, but Carey prefers this—this way is far more fun, plus it makes Killian laugh as she struggles slightly, which is always a nice bonus. 

Once she’s retrieved the bookmark she slips it inside the book, then placing both back on the table, out of the way. When she turns back to Killian she spins around a bit, faces her, straddles her in their limited space on the couch. Carey has to place one foot on the ground still to steady herself, not enough room on the cushions for all these limbs, but it works. Carey leans in for a kiss and before she knows it, Killian has her hands wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, deeper. 

Some might consider it odd, or just not like the feeling, but Killian loves the way Carey’s forked tongue feels against her own. Carey’s hands settle on Killian’s shoulders to help keep herself upright, and soon Killian breaks their kisses to trail some down Carey’s neck instead. The smooth scales there feel nice on her lips as well, a wholly unique, yet still intimately familiar feeling that she wouldn’t give up for anything. 

One of Carey’s hands slides down Killian’s chest, down her stomach, soon settling on her thigh, and the light teasing makes Killian even more excited in the meantime. The two kiss some more, soft hums and almost-moans making their way between their mouths, and soon enough Killian has to break it, look Carey in the eye, and ask, “Should we—should we head to the bedroom? There’s a lot more space at least.” Carey laughs at this, and Killian joins her. 

Carey places one more peck to Killian’s lips before she gets up off her wife, stands on the ground again and offers a hand to help Killian up—not that she’s exactly strong enough for that, in any capacity, but the gesture is still there. Killian gets up on her own and shoots Carey a look that’s at least a little mischievous, right before she literally sweeps her off her feet. 

She carries her bridal-style into their bedroom, Carey laughing and peppering little kisses on Killian’s cheeks the whole way there. When Killian finally lays her down gently on their bed, she’s quick to join her, eclipsing her as she climbs right over top of Carey’s much smaller frame. 

With the two still in their coziest outfits of nice warm sweaters, leggings for Carey and sweatpants for Killian, there’s a certain desperation in how fast Killian starts to undress Carey now. She helps her take her shirt off after just a few more kisses, and once her torso is exposed Killian can’t help but run a hand down her chest, feel the pattern of her scales on her fingers as they run slowly down her body. Carey watches for a moment before her hands settle on Killian’s neck, pull her in closer to kiss her again, more deeply like before they got up to move. 

As they kiss Carey’s hands reach down for the bottom of Killian’s sweater in turn, sliding it up to expose her stomach, but only once they can manage to part from their kisses can Killian pull it back over her head, tossing it on the floor with Carey’s shirt too. 

Carey shifts then so Killian has to sit up in front of her, giving room for her wife to place kisses on her chest, just barely avoiding the orc’s bra in the process. Carey then wraps her hands around Killian’s back, swiftly unhooks her bra so she can pull it off the front of her to kiss her whole chest now. Carey makes sure to take the time to suck softly on her nipples, just like she knows Killian likes, and it even earns her a moan or two as she does. 

As she continues kissing Killian’s chest, the orc places a hand on Carey’s thigh, slowly slides it further inward until Carey has to pull away from her skin to give a soft gasp. Killian smirks a little at this, and Carey parts her legs a bit to make room for Killian to slip her hand between them. She slowly teases Carey through the fabric of her leggings and underwear, and soon Carey starts to move her hips to press harder against her, craving more. 

Once Carey is too desperate to continue like this much longer, she whispers right by Killian’s ear, “I need you, Killian, please…” 

They kiss again and within seconds both of them are taking their pants off, underwear too at the same time, both incredibly desperate for the other now. Once both are fully naked Killian climbs back over top of Carey who lies down, looking up with her expression exactly half lust and half love for her amazing wife. 

Killian greets her with a kiss, blending into a few more, as Carey reaches down and begins to touch her, work her up a bit more as she had done to her previously. Carey takes Killian’s length in her hand and begins to slowly stroke her, between kisses making sure to look up and take in the expressions she makes in turn. Killian moans softly into some of their kisses, and it drives Carey absolutely wild. 

The dragonborn smirks, brings both her hands back up then, wraps them around Killian’s neck for a kiss or two. Then she drags her claws (gently, making sure they don’t really scratch) across Killian’s shoulders, slowly down her arms, hands flattening then so she can properly feel the muscles in her arms, enjoy every little bit of her wife’s physique. 

Killian reaches down then, Carey’s one hand falling to settle gently on her own stomach as the orc slips a hand between Carey’s thighs again. She uses her full palm to touch her then, gently, Carey’s hips moving in time as if wordlessly begging for more. Killian can already feel how wet Carey is, and so she leans in, presses a gentle kiss to the side of Carey’s snout before whispering in her ear, “Are you ready, babe?” 

All Carey can bring herself to whisper in reply, Killian still gently massaging her, is a breathy “please…” Killian then kisses her again just before slowly slipping a finger inside her. Killian’s hands are large, being an orc, and even just the one finger fills Carey up so well she can’t help but let out a moan once she’s inside. 

Killian is very gentle, careful to start, just slowly curling her one finger and watching Carey’s back arch below her, the dragonborn softly gasping when Killian touches her just right. As she starts to get a feel for Carey’s comfort level she speeds up just a bit, and Carey lets out proper moans then, reaching up to wrap her hands around to Killian’s back, her nails just slightly digging in to try to ground herself. Killian doesn’t mind the sensation anyway, if anything she takes it as a sign she’s doing a good job. 

Yet it doesn’t take long before Carey’s unintelligible moans become pleas for “Killian, please, I want you inside me—” she’s cut off by another gasp, “I want you to feel good too…” 

Killian gives a laugh, then smirking down at Carey, “You know I can’t resist when you put it like that…” Both of them laugh together then, followed by a soft kiss as Killian slowly slides her finger out of Carey. 

They share a few more kisses then before Carey breaks from them, looks Killian in the eye suggests, “Hey, you know what we haven’t done in a while?” in a teasing singsong. Killian raises an eyebrow and Carey pulls back, almost sits up beneath her, and Killian pulls back as well to make room. Carey’s next words aren’t an answer as much as an instruction: “lie down.” 

Killian is a bit more often the one in control of things, so when Carey steps in and tell her what to do like this, she can’t help but be a little turned on at that dynamic switch too. So she does as she’s told, the two moving so Killian is lying down on the bed and Carey is over top of her, straddling her now. Carey leans in for a few kisses, adjusting her position, and they only separate when Killian’s hands settle on Carey’s hips, silently asking if she’s ready. 

Carey pulls back then, sits upright and lays a hand on her lover’s stomach for balance as she looks down, slowly lowers herself onto Killian's erection. She moves so slowly at first it’s practically teasing, yet it still earns a moan from Killian, hands still resting gently on Carey’s hips. As the dragonborn gets used to the feeling she moves down a bit further, then pulls back, steadily picking up speed in her motions and going down just a bit further each time. Once she has a good rhythm going the two lock eyes for a moment, just before Killian closes hers tightly in pleasure, hands gripping Carey’s hips a bit tighter now. 

Once she knows it’s safe, Killian presses her hips upward a little, thrusting into Carey from this angle that makes the dragonborn gasp and almost lose her balance it just feels _so amazing_. 

With the combination of Carey’s own movements, Killian’s hands on her hips guiding her, and Killian’s gentle upward thrusts, the two of them soon have their backs arched, unable to control their moans, both getting so worked up so quickly, sharing in this pleasure together. When Carey feels herself getting close she speeds her movement up just a bit, and when she comes her reaction is more than enough to get Killian to finish not far behind. 

It takes Carey a moment once they’ve both finished before she actually gets off of Killian, slides her out and moves to lie beside her on the bed. Both their hearts are still racing when Killian extends an arm, Carey immediately moving closer to rest her head on her wife’s chest, Killian wrapping this arm around the love of her life. They can feel both of their breathing still far faster than normal, and they’re both a bit sweaty and exhausted, but in this moment neither of them could possibly ask for anything better. 

When Killian looks down at Carey then, all curled up in her arms, all she can do is lean down and press a soft kiss to the top of her head, right between the horns. 


End file.
